Seven Deadly Emotions
by DestinyItalia
Summary: Raven's emotions are beginning to get out of hand. The source of this mayhem? Her new found affection for the masked leader of the Titans'. An ancient spell book holds the key to keeping her emotions at bay, but the consequences was what she least expected. The spell she chose teleported her and Robin into her mind and the only way out is to let Robin know...Everything. [RobRae]
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Realization_

* * *

The double electronic doors opened and the silent purple-haired girl walked into the teens' gathering area. Glancing up from her palms both clasped around her empty tea cup she spotted Beast boy and Cyborg playing their usual video games. Starfire; sitting on the couch watching the two brawl while playing with her little silk-mutated pet, and then Robin. Just the thought of his name made a stirring in her gut she was not familiar with nor will she ever get used to the feeling. She hadn't the slightest idea of how this...emotion came to occur, if she allowed herself to call it an emotion. Nowadays if she felt a certain way too much, her powers would be unbalanced; her emotions are forever intertwined with her abilities and in order to remain in control she had to cut them off. But as of late it was growing more and more difficult for her and she believed the main reason for this was a certain spiky-haired masked boy wonder.

She figured she'd retrace her steps as to how her affection for the teams' leader came into being. He cared for her like the others did, protected her when she couldn't herself, so what was it exactly? The idea of looking at him as more than a friend filtered it's way into her mind and she began to feed off of the inquiry. It manifested in her dreams way too many times for comfort, she could hardly look at him let alone speak to him without admiring some aspect of the little things he did. A part of her felt foolish for feeling this way, he obviously did not feel the same and all the team could see how Starfire gravitated towards him. They were the perfect pairing and her?..well. Glancing over at Beast boy she sighed in distaste, it's easier to say opposites attract.

"Hey Raven, mind making an extra cup for me?"

"Huh?!" At the sound of his voice Raven jumped out of her thoughts, focusing all her energy into the tea pot in her hand, the dark matter caused the glass to shatter. The sound of the pot bursting gained the attention of everyone in the room and Raven immediately wanted to withdraw from the entire situation. She was able to gain some focus however, to catch all of the shards before they hit the ground.

"Were ok." Robin announced, Cyborg and Beast boy shrugged then returned to their game and Star to pampering her pet.

As Robin rounded the corner to help with the spilled tea all over the kitchen floor Raven guided the ball of energy omitting from her hand over to the trash and dumped all of the broken pieces into the metal bin. She then leaned against the kitchen counter to regain her breath and began chanting her usual meditation hems to calm herself.

"Are we..ok?" Robin asked, looking over at her as he ringed out the rag he used to wipe the floor. By 'we' he obviously meant Raven. She opened her eyes and glanced at him feeling her stomach jump once again, "You..wanted..some tea?" She asked incoherently.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I've been researching some Chinese martial arts. Meditation is good for focus and concentration. Tea usually helps you with that right?"

"Oh." She murmured, "Yeah.."

With those few words she walked out of their living room and back through the doors to her room; her one comfort zone. Once she was inside her dark room the goth pressed her back against the wall and pondered why she suddenly felt this way. For some reason she hoped that Robin wanted to join her for a cup of tea out of courtesy or perhaps to get to know her better. She's imagined the scenario enough to believe it could be real. To believe he honestly wanted to spend time with her.

"Foolish" She whispered. She was tired of feeling this way, it was hard to focus with some many thoughts and feelings running through her that she never dared to have before. She was confused and yet bashful, affectionate and angry at herself. Of all the people she's encountered in her eighteen years of life, Robin was the one she came to fall for? The most saddening part was that she could never have him; oh yes..sorrow always liked to creep it's way out of her as well. Irritated by this, she groaned to herself as she walked over to her book case full of spells. None of them held the kind of power she needed, she's read them all several times to find nothing of use. She needed to find a spell that would separate herself from her emotions until she learned to overcome them.

"It's no use!" She yelled grabbing one of her books and tossing it across her room. At the sound of one of her crow shaped vases breaking she turned around with a horrified look on her face. The four red eyes that stared back at her from her vanity mirror vanished and she clutched her cape in despair.

"Control it." She whispered.

Taking out her mirror she often used for meditation she sat down, crossing her legs and placed the mirror in front of her. For now all she could do was stay calm and focused until she found a way to put these emotions to rest.

* * *

"You guys notice Raven's been acting a bit strange lately?" Robin asked as he joined his other companions.

"Dude, when is Raven _not_ acting strange" Beast boy replied receiving a slap on the back of his head from his mechanical friend sitting beside him. "Owe Cy!" he yelled glaring at Cyborg. "It's true!"

"You're always picking on her man, no wonder she doesn't like you," Cyborg spoke.

"Robin is correct, I have also noticed Raven has been more withdrawn lately." Starfire added. Leaning against the couch behind Starfire Robin placed his hand on his chin. "Don't sweat it. Raven likes to be alone." Beast boy added.

"Hmm..maybe we should check up on her-" Suddenly the lights in the tower flashed red and an alert appeared on their screen. "Titans trouble!" Robin reported running over to the titans' computer.

"Where's the trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"Jump City library! Lets Move!" Robin ordered making his way across the floor as the others followed. Raven waited at the entrance as they all headed out. Beast boy laughed as he ran with the others, "Ha ha! What's worth stealing in a library!"

"Knowledge!" Raven replied receiving a puzzled look from the shape shifter.

* * *

Working her way through the guarded halls Jinx searched for the book that might have the spell she needed to reverse this curse she was born with. Being a girl with nothing but bad luck following her around she needed a way to change her fate. She could be better, perhaps a better person or a better sorceress. All the hope she had for her future lied within the book she was aimlessly searching for. It was one of the oldest spell books ever written, it held the power that could alter the universe if put in the right hands. Buried beneath the main library, Jinx hurried through the archives and past the old decaying books.

Bursting through two large double doors with her magic that rusted the metal hinges Jinx laughed to herself. "To easy.." Walking to the middle of the room she saw the thick heavy book sitting on its pedal stool waiting for her to take it. As she reached toward the book a blade caught her sleeve pinning her arm against the wall behind her. "Hey!" She yelled, more concerned about her wardrobe then the fact that she'd been caught.

"Seems your luck just ran out!" Robin yelled as Jinx ripped her sleeve out of the blade's hold. "Huh, how original." Jinx scoffed.

"Titan's Go!" Cyborg and Robin yelled in unison.

Her eyes flashed a neon pink as Jinx struck magic shock-waves towards the ground eradicating the floor beneath the titans knocking both Cyborg and Robin off of their feet. Beast boy transformed into a crow and began swarming around the pink-haired girl. Rebounding off of the pedal-stool; while avoiding Starfire's green blots, Jinx leaped into the air catching the green bird then sending a shock-wave through his tiny limbs. As she landed on the ground she tossed the exhausted beast boy at Starfire who caught him just as he returned to his human form. Raven picked up several books and shot them at the sorceress who jumped around with the agility of an acrobat. "Owe!" Jinx whined as one of the heavier books knocked her off of her feet.

"What happened to your friends?" Raven asked. Meaning the students she studied with at Hive academy. "I work alone now, and if you don't mind I've got what I came for." She replied picking up the large book. At the sight of the book Raven's eyes widened, she knew what Jinx was trying to steal. It held all the spells too powerful to be left in the wrong hands. Spells so powerful they could help keep her powers under control.

"Rae! Your letting her get away!" Cyborg yelled as he ran past the derby. "Huh?" Raven muttered as she now saw Jinx running towards the exit in the back of the library archives; she immediately took off after her.

"You're not getting away!" Robin yelled throwing several of his heat seeking bombs at the young witch. Jinx turned around and sent shock waves at the disks not realizing the catastrophic results it would have. As the two forces collided they sent off a devastating explosion destroying the library entirely whilst sending the teens flying off of their feet in several directions. Pushing a large piece of concrete off of him Cyborg stood up and ran over to Starfire, the only titan in the same area as he was.

Using his lazer canon and Starfire her star-bolts they blasted through the rumble to find their other teammates. "Hey BB! You ok!" Cyborg yelled. "Robin! Raven!" Starfire yelled.

"OOhhh" They heard someone moan. Pushing away a large book shelf they found Beast boy slumped over a pile of books. "You are alright?" Starfire asked helping him to his feet.

Clutching his head with his hands Beast boy sighed, "Ohh I'm never coming to a library again" "Not like you ever have before" Cyborg replied.

"Robin! Are you harmed?" Starfire exclaimed as their wounded leader joined them. His cape was torn and several other places on his suit but other than those small casualties he seemed perfectly fine.

Clearing his throat he glanced around the destroyed remains, "Where's Raven?"

The goth stood further away in between the ruins of the library and her friends trying to find her. In front of her lied Jinx buried underneath a library shelf and beside her the book she tried to steal. Raven remained frozen in place as she pondered on what she should do; the right thing she should do.

"Go ahead Raven." Jinx taunted. She reached out and pushed the book over to her, the purple haired girl looked down as the novel slid to a stop against her feet. "Take it, prove just home much of a 'hero' you are" She laughed.

"Don't act like you know me." Raven replied. Jinx laughed again, and before she could reply the other titan's found them.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled. "Sweet! you caught her!"

The dark-haired girl only glanced at him and the shape shifter moved away from her icy glare. "The authorities are on their way, good work team" Robin said.

"Well...Minus destroying the entire library.." Cyborg shrugged.

Once the teens were back at the tower Raven returned to her room without a second glance or mention to anyone.

She walked up to her bed and glanced around the room as if someone would catch her in the privacy of her own dorm. Taking a deep breath she pulled out the book from her cloak, "It's for the best." She whispered. Once Jinx was captured and the team was occupied with helping clean up the library wreckage, it gave her just enough time to steal the book before anyone noticed.

The spells it contained and concealed power it held would surely help her emotions remain sustainable. She's wasn't a thief or a villain; she told her self that sometimes heroes must prepare for the worst. And if she couldn't control her demonic power, the worst would surely come, one book out of thousands shouldn't be that important.

Now all she needed to do was make sure no one knew she took the book, the other Titan's wouldn't understand.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, she bent down and shoved the book under her bed; admittedly not the best hiding place but the fastest she could think of.

Typing in her pass code to her door Robin opened it as she sat down on her bed trying to look as casual as possible.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Raven replied placing her cloak off of her head so that he could see her face.

"Look the Team and I have noticed you've been a bit...preoccupied lately. If something is bothering you, you know you have us to talk to..It's always good to get something off of your chest."

"Really?" She asked standing from her bed to walk over to him. "Yes," He replied confidently, "It's not good to keep things bottled up. That's something we both should have learned by now."

"And what have you kept bottled up Robin?" She asked looking up at his perfect angular face. Looking down at her she noticed his face turn slightly red as he was now being put on the spot.

"Nothing..I just." "Exactly" Raven interceded. "It's much harder than we think it is." She was daringly close to him now, glancing from his eyes to his lips, she couldn't help but imagine what would happen if they leaned in a bit closer to each other. She pulled away as the day dream began to play in her mind, she needed to stop buying into those ridiculous scenarios.

"Thank you for your advice Robin, but this might be something I have to work out on my own." "Oh" He muttered, seemingly caught in his own day dream.

"Understood." He replied, he walked back out into the hall and closed her doors behind him.

* * *

_(Leave a review? The first chapter of a story is never interesting enough to me. Let me know if you're intrigued!)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Intelligence_

* * *

About a week had pasted since their encounter with Jinx, the titan's had very few missions to go on and spent their down time as they usually did. Playing video games, journeying to the mall of shopping, and combat training until their city needed them again. Raven took notice that everyone began to realize she was quieter than usual and tried to stay out of her room more casually. She would sit on the ledge out looking the city and read as the other Titan's entertained themselves. She forged a fake cover for the spell book so that she could continually read it while lowering suspicions. Although that didn't help much at all.

"The police who investigated the crime says that the book they kept hidden in the archives is still missing." Robin began as he sat everyone down in the commons area to look over the case.

"So? It was just a dingy old book? What would anyone do with it other than read it?" Beast boy asked.

"There was a reason they kept it hidden. " Cyborg replied. "Perhaps the book was destroyed," Starfire added, "Many of the other novels were damaged."

"Star could be right, but after scanning all of the remains, all the books-damaged included, were all accounted for, except for the one Jinx was trying to steal." Robin leaned against the main database computer deep in thought. Turning around he accessed the police files as well as library data and pulled up the image of the book.

Upon seeing the same book she held in her very hands right in front of her, Raven closed it immediately and tucked it inside of her cloak. Another emotion she had been feeling lately was guilt, most commonly tied with her sorrow. After reading through half of it already she still did not find the spell she was looking for. The more the team discussed just where the book might have gone the more Raven's chest began to tighten. She felt like all their accusations were being targeted at her. Which they should be, she was the thief in this case.

"The book holds some kind of magic, that was the reason Jinx wanted it. If anyone else got a hold of it.." Robin began.

"It would cause a whole mess of trouble." Cyborg finished.

They all exchanged worried looks as they remembered past spell binders and villainous magicians they've faced before. They knew very well tempering with such power could be dangerous. "Well as long as Jinx doesn't have it were good right!" Beast boy added.

"But someone must have taken it," Cy replied.

"No one else was there, but her and us." Raven spoke, her voice a little shaken but she knew if she didn't say anything they would ask for her opinion.

"This doesn't make any sense," Robin murmured.

As he looked over to her, Raven could feel his eyes pierce her face from behind his mask. "It's been almost a week and the person hasn't done anything yet? Why wait so long to strike when they know their time is limited?" He questioned folding his sculpted arms across his chest.

Translation: _I know you've been hiding something Raven, now when are you going to do something about it?_

She looked away from his gaze although the other teammates hardly noticed what he subliminally meant._ He knows.._Raven thought. Damn him! Well..that's what happens when you let someone in, Robin knew all of the teams weaknesses, because they trusted him with them. Raven was no different, he picked up on all of her subtle glances and awkward fidgeting. Raven allowed him inside her head once before and she did the same for him when they were both battling Slade. That was the only reason she believed she could be a better fit for him than Starfire.

Robin might know everything about his team, but they knew very minimal about him. When Robin was being tormented he allowed Raven to know everything. Now she knew his real name, the batman and his real identity, His eyes from behind the mask, how his parents died; _everything._ After that point something between them changed and that is a connection he will never have with Starfire.

"We shouldn't think so hard about this." Raven spoke standing from the couch. "The officers on sight could have made a mistake, if they weren't so incompetent we'd be out of jobs.."

"Ouch" Beast boy emphasized on Raven's insult.

"Have them look over the remains again." Raven suggested as she left the conversation.

"hmm" Robin sighed as they watched her retreat back to her room like she always did.

A few hours had passed and Raven finally found it; the spell that could change all of this. In human language it would be called "Emotion Eater", although it wouldn't destroy her emotions it would only separate them into her different chakras.

"This is the one." She whispered sitting on the floor of her room. She left the book on the floor and stood up to being arranging her candles and other ingredients the book described. Stopping by her mirror she looked at her self and sighed, she felt defeated. Having to hide and dealing with this guilt was too much to handle at once, and Robin. He'd be here soon and the last thing she wanted was to be scolded by his furious and yet handsome face.

* * *

It was evening when everyone was heading to bed or up midnight snacking when Robin decided to see Raven. Technically he had several hours to do this, but he wanted privacy and that's better done when Titans Tower and its inhabitants were asleep. Robin understood Raven enough to know that she was always a girl who liked to be alone and he respected her privacy enough to know when she needed no company, but he cold tell something was amiss.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Affectum...Comeden...Veniat Ad Me!" Raven yelled, reciting the spell she found in the book. "Raven!" Robin yelled, hand in mid-air as he was about to knock on her door.

Gasping at the sound of his voice Raven froze in her cross-legged position on the floor. "No! Don't come in here!" She yelled back. Looking down at the book in front of her she had already began the spell and only had limited time to finish it. The black candles surrounding her were lit blazing higher than normal, the words on the pages began to glow.

"Whats going on?!" Robin yelled beginning to type in her rooms pass code. "Ahh!" Raven yelled as she struggled to concentrate; she couldn't reply to him for she was running out of time.

"I'm coming in!" Robin replied furiously typing in her pass code unlocking her door. "Robin! Affectum..Comeden!" Raven continued..

"Raven stop!" Robin yelled as he burst into her room appalled by her display; she was using the dark magic for her own use?!

"Robin! Veniat Ad Me!" Leaping from the circle on the ground Raven recited the last bit of the spell before gripping onto Robin's arms holding him back from the demonic display.

"The book! I didn't want to assume but-" He looked down at her with a mix of concern and betrayal.

"Robin! You have to understand! It's too late!" She pleaded pushing him towards her door. "I'm sorry Raven!" He spoke grabbing her arms and moving out of her grip.

"I'm not letting you keep this any longer!" He finished running over to the book.

"No!" She pleaded as Robin reached down to close the book. As he touched the page his hand became stuck to it like a mouse in a sticky trap. "What?!" He muttered. Suddenly a red mass began to form on the page. As he struggled to rip his hand off the book, an immoveable force began to suck him into an unknown vortex of spiraling energy; in moments his body vanished. "Dudes!" Beast boy yelled having heard the ruckus and come to investigate. Seeing Robin get sucked into what seemed to be a red black hole left him immobile in terror.

"Robin!" Raven yelled only a few seconds behind dived in after her companion. To her surprise her face collided with the untouched book for the vortex was gone. She stood suddenly feeling a power surge through her spine. Beast boy ran towards Raven as she gripped her head and cringed before collapsing into his arms completely unconscious.

"Raven?!" He yelled looking down at her expressionless face. Beast boy glanced at the chaos around him trying to piece together what might have happened. "Oh man.."

* * *

"Ahhh!" The teen yelled as he was transported into an entirely differently dimension. Smacking the cold hard ground beneath him the titans' leader sat up on his knees and glanced around at the open space surrounding him. It looked like a vast universe of reds, blues, and vibrant purples. Seeing the purple orbs and galaxies around him he remembered how he ended up here. "RAVEN!" he yelled.

Standing up he dusted his suit off and shouted her name once more to hear no response. Suddenly his surroundings began to shift and change, so rapidly he knelt down to grip onto the rock beneath him to avoid falling off. Once he stopped he looked up to see a path way towards a large octagonal structure. Leaping from the path of stones to the fortress he walked inside to see it was a vast library. The eight book shelves stretching so high above him he could not see where they ended.

In front of him, at the other end of the library a girl moved about the books in a pale yellow cloak. "Raven?" He asked.

Running up to her he looked at the girl in utter surprise as she turned to him fixating her round glasses on her face. It really was Raven!

"Hello Robin, might I ask how you got here?" She replied. She returned to her normal duties of filing books of information back to their corresponding shelves as he replied.

"Shouldn't you know why I'm here?" He asked, not entirely meaning to answer a question with another question. She was the one reciting the spell he interrupted, although now he realized that was not the smartest idea. It would make sense Raven knew what would happen to them by the spell she used. She stopped the action of placing the a thick black book in its slot and turned to him.

"Should I know this?" She asked, more so talking to herself than to him.

"Remember, I was in your room last night.." "Oh!" She interrupted putting down her books on an oval-shaped table. Robin, taken back by her steady focus on him now, staggered back a few steps as she stepped closer to him.

"I am not Raven." She began only to correct herself. "Well..." She fixed her round glasses again, "I am Raven, but...I am her intelligence, thoughtfulness, analytical-self. I am apart of her...which connects to her as a whole, but still separate..." She finished with a quirky grin, scanning his face for him to show any side of understanding.

"So you are her emotions." Robin spoke still slightly confused. "Precisely!" Raven rejoiced.

The eighteen year old boy wonder still wasn't used to Raven acting this way and couldn't help but stare at her as she returned to shelving her books. It was a different side of Raven he's never seen before but, he could admit he liked it.

"And yellow is the color of intelligence?" Robin asked pointing at her newly colored uniform.

"hmm?" Looking down at her clothes she held the expression as if nothing was wrong or out of the norm about them, "I suppose, I just like this color."

She flew up to one of the higher shelves she couldn't reach and placed a book into a slot.

"But as we were saying, what ever you are referring to, I have no idea what you're talking about. Something did shift before you got here though." She continued.

"Here?" glancing around at the library walls, and inner galaxies just on the outskirts, Robin finally put all the pieces together. "Inside Raven's mind."

"Yes" She answered lowering herself back to the ground.

Once it dawned on him his expression and demeanor changed back to urgency. "How do I get out of here? How do I find Raven? If I was affected by this, she must have been too."

"I suppose you're talking about the spell?"

Robin nodded as he joined her at the oval-shaped table. "I could tell when a surge of magic is not our own." She added, bringing reason as to how she knew Raven had located magic that must have brought Robin here. Glancing down at the books on top the table Robin noticed they all had various names. _Trigon, Jinx, Titan's, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire...Robin_

"These are her memories?" He asked reaching towards the thick book with his name on it. Picking up the novel before he could open it, Raven held it close to her chest giving him the idea he was not permitted to read it. "Most recent ones" She added.

"But they are more than memories, they are her thoughts on that person, her opinions of them.." She finished with a small blush. Turning on her heel she went to place Robin's book away before he tried anything sneaky.

"This is how she organizes all the information she acquires, through books. They are specific through names, places, references..."

"Am I never to know what Raven truly thinks of me?" Robin asked, knowing very well she could tell him.

Walking up to him, the yellow-dressed girl sighed awkwardly. "We're secretive by nature, especially when it comes to you."

Robin raised a curious brow, not only did she refer to herself and the others as 'we', initiating that this is what Raven believes as a whole. She said Raven was secretive when it came to him, further proving Raven was hiding something from him.

"But if what I'm about to tell you is right, you might just find out."

Robin crossed his arms patiently waiting for her to continue. "Before you arrived, something shifted here, we were all separated. I and her other emotions..I believe it was the spell she used."

Pacing around the library Raven placed her hand under her chin in thought. "Now we are in Raven's first chakra, so I'm inclined to believe the others are also in different chakra's."

"And if I am to make it out of here I need to pass through all of them." He finished.

"Reading up on meditation did you some good," She smiled. "But I am not sure what you must do within them all, locate her emotions, they should be the keys to getting you through the forbidden door."

"Why haven't you at least tried to get out of here and look for the others yourself?" He asked.

"The spell, it permits me from going anywhere. It's a good thing you came along, only you can possibly fix this." She answered.

"I will do my best" He answered placing his hand on her shoulder.

Before she could reply, the library walls parted and a path formed on the other side. "It seems you've passed this round." She finally said.

"Thank you Raven." Robin spoke as he walked through the book shelves into another unknown. As the pathway closed off Raven turned back to her books with a small blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Good luck." She whispered.

* * *

_(Thank you for the reviews! Greatly appreciated!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Sloth_

* * *

"AAhhhaha..ffrmmm," Beast mumbled and groaned as he partly carried, partly dragged Raven's body towards her bed. "Geez Rae, for someone who mostly drinks tea you sure do weight a lot!" He complained as he laid her down on her bed rather harshly. Admittedly he knew Raven was a thin girl and his statement wasn't all that true. Flexing his arm muscles in her mirror he sighed and slightly chuckled to himself. "Ahh I'm no Cyborg."

"Speaking of Cy." He ran out of her Gothic room and stood in the hall way. Cupping both hands over his mouth he inhaled a deep breath. "CYBORG! STARFIRE! TROUBLE!" He screamed as loud as his voice could carry, within a matter of minutes his other teammates joined him.

"What is the trouble beast boy?" Starfire yawned, her long red hair in a mass of curls and knots from her wild slumber.

"Beast boy, Please have a good reason for waking me up?!" Cyborg complained before looking inside Raven's room to see the mass chaos that had unfolded. "Woah, what happened in here?"

"You guys didn't hear the noise?!" Beast Boy replied. Although their rooms were on opposite sides of the Tower he was sure they'd come on their own. "Raven went crazy!" Beast boy added.

"Oh! Friend Raven!" Starfire said floating over to the slumbering girl on the purple bed. "Is..She?" Star's eyes began to water as she hesitated to finished her question.

"No!" Beast boy reassured, "She just passed out, and I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon."

"How did all of this happen?" Cyborg asked, now fully awake from the shock and urgency. "I'm not sure, it all happened so fast!" Beast boy replied placing his hands on his forehead.

"Robin! Some one go wake up Robin!" Cyborg ordered. As Starfire flew out the door Beast boy stopped her.

"It's no use!" He called out to the Tamaranian girl. Picking up the thick spell book he looked over at them with deep worry in his eyes. "Robin is gone."

* * *

Robin walked along the curved rock path glancing at the inner workings of Raven's mind. It was strangely and yet stunningly beautiful to him. He couldn't really comprehend all that surrounded him but it was like looking into the night sky; knowing very little about what lies above and having the contentment of never wanting to know; because admiring was just enough to keep you satisfied. Robin tampered with his communication link on his wrist to try to see if he could contact Raven or the other Titans. Before he disappeared it seemed like Raven was going in after him, but by the looks of it she never made it.

As the masked teen rounded a spiraling curve in the rock path that seamlessly floated in open space his destination came to a complete stop. "Huh." He questioned walking over to the edge of the bolder where the space and stars beneath him stretched on for what seemed like forever. Turning around to the path behind him his eyes widened as he saw the rock begin to crumble.

"No!" He shouted running towards the broken path thinking he could hop along the stones back to stability. That plan soon fell through as his grip on the rock loosened and he began to fall. Shooting his grappling hook at the flat boulder he was once standing on, he now dangled at the end of the cord dreading the fall beneath him. As he tugged on the cord to pull himself up the rock collapsed propelling him into complete darkness.

"Ahh!" He hissed as he landed on his back. Rolling over in pain he looked around to find that he was now in a place uninhabited by anyone. The stars and galaxies were faded away, there were large and jagged structures surrounding him and obscured wreckage around his feet. One source of light from above him gave him just enough vision not to trip over any the debris.

"How am I supposed to get out of here now?" He asked not entirely expecting an answer.

"Why would you even want to get out?" He heard a small raspy voice question him. Turning around he followed the echo of the voice and found Raven lying over a pile of rubble completely at ease. As he approached the girl she did not move or even look over at him.

"Brown? Right. Now what emotion would that be?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I actually quite like my brown cloak..Robin." She replied glancing up at him with a dull expression. Robin sighed already realizing she was not going to be as helpful as the yellow Raven.

"Look, I'm just trying to find a way out of here. Could you help me?"

"Ha! No..Why would I do that?" She scoffed, digging her pinky finger in between her teeth. "Why should I care to do anything?" She flicked the piece of food caught in her teeth away in some random direction, then burped louder than he'd ever heard Cyborg or Beast boy.

"Sloth.." Robin whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm dealing with the lazier side of Raven."

"Damn right." She voiced, "Just the way I like it."

"If you won't help me, I will find my own way out." Extending his boa staff with a twist of his wrist he used the weapon to barrel through the wreckage and create a path.

"That's no use!" Raven warned. Robin ignored her and continued to hit and push the trash out of his way.

Robin journeyed through the dimly lit space until he saw a small opening of light. "Yes." He muttered as he made his way toward the opening. Pushing throw he debris he glanced around at the open space and moaned when he saw Raven sitting in the exact same place as where he started.

"Told you." She snickered, "It's all just one big circle"

Robin sighed, "So how am I supposed to get out?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "That's not an answer I need!" He replied beginning to lose his patience.

"Well that's the answer I have." She replied dully, ignoring his stern tone of voice.

"Well try again" Robin added murmuring between his teeth in an attempt to clinch his anger. The previous Raven he met said he'd have to go through each emotion in order to reach the forbidden door, but he was starting to feel like this Raven was going to do him no good.

"Why should I?" She asked blandly.

"To help me so that I can help you!"

"Ehh I don't really care that much.." She picked up a small grey rock and tossed it meaninglessly. "I don't care to fix what I can't control."

"So are you just going to sit around and do nothing?!" Robin's voice changed from aggravated to mildly concerned. He'd have to snap some sense into her the best he could, if he was going to get out of this hole.

"That's the plan, I can't do anything in here..So I don't care.." She yawned lying back down on her pile of rubble folding her arms behind her head.

"You should care." Robin replied walking up to her with a determined look and his hands placed firmly on his hips.

"Why do you?" She asked sitting up instantly realizing he wasn't going to accept a simple answer from her. For the emotion of laziness, she now shown small traces of irritation as she glared at him with the same fierceness she received.

"Because I care about my friends! And right now one of them is in trouble!" He replied.

"Not my problem." She spat. Robin groaned turning his back on her as he racked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Looking around at his surroundings once more he seemed to be in a place for the damned, like the place where a black hole ends. _There is no other way out of here other than through her._ He thought.

"Because I need you" He whispered. "What?" She replied, raising a curious brow as to why he suddenly became so timid. Robin turned around and she was taken back by how determined he looked. Walking up to her he stopped daringly close, making her inch away from him awkwardly. "I said, because I need you.."

"And I should need you?" She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to reply.

"I need to get out of here to find my friends, like I said before..it's because I care about them." Tension began to build in his voice again as this Raven seemed unbreakable.

"I'm sure Miss Smarty-Pants in her disgusting yellow cloak already told you this.. We are not Raven. Those friends you speak of, I don't care about them. You're wasting your time!"

"I'm not wasting my time Raven!" Robin replied. "Oh yeah? And why is that!"

"Because I care about you!" He yelled gripping onto her shoulders, physically shaking her. Her arms dropped to her sides as he continued to hold onto her. Her purple eyes were wide and lost by his gaze as she repeated what he said to her. Doing something that could be potentially harmful or dangerous to yourself for the sake of the ones you love; even though you won't benefit much from it personally- Your still willing to try.

"Selfless" She whispered with eyes that seemed to reflect galaxies; she finally understood.

"What? Wait! Raven!" Robin yelled as the girl disappeared from his grasp. He turned around looking for her but what he found was a long winding staircase. Looking back to where she sat for a brief moment he turned and began to run up the stairs to his next destination.

* * *

"So Robin is trapped within the pages of the book?" Starfire asked holding the novel curiously. The team didn't want to leave Raven unattended so they all gathered in her room for the remainder of the day only taking breaks for food and restroom. Cyborg and Starfire cleaned up Raven's room as Beast Boy explained to them what he had witnessed.

"I..guess so?" Beast Boy replied, "When I ran in he was sucked into it! Man this is so weird!"

"IS it? I mean we've been to weird places too tempering in Raven's stuff." Cyborg reminded him. "That's Right Cy! But it was her mirror and it took us to her mind, not a book."

"Umm guys?" Starfire interrupted. They looked over to her standing by Raven, pointing at the goth on her bed who was now floating in mid-air. "She's floating!" Star explained.

"She's meditating.." Cyborg answered. "She usually floats when she does that." He shrugged.

"Cy! That's it!" BB yelled. "Raven's mirror was for meditation! So maybe the spell she used was for that also, so Robin isn't in the book!"

"He's in her head!" Star gasped.

"We can't be certain of that." Cyborg pointed out. He picked up the book and turned to the page Beast boy directed. "I can't read any of this.." They handed the book to Starfire who although knew many languages could not read the book either.

"What shall we do then?" She asked. "I've never seen a language such as this"

"We go to the one person who knows this book just as much as Raven does." Cyborg answered.

"JINX!" Beast Boy and Star recited in unison.

* * *

_(Posted a shorter chapter this week, I hope it was still satisfying and thank you to all of you who reviewed! I love to hear your feedback!)_


End file.
